cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Ankoran Covenant/Ship Classes
Demagogue-Class Carrier Acting as a vessel for holding fighter craft and ground vehicles, the Demagogue-Class carrier is a simple vessel that typically remains at the very back of Ankoran fleets. Although they are equipped with a formidable anti-starfighter weapon system, they lacked significant hull thickness in order to provide extra storage capacity. Revelation-Class Battleship A smaller class of battleship than the Consecration-Class, Revelation-Class battleships are typically resigned to pirate-hunting and patrol duties, typically only with a minor escort. Cheaper to produce than their larger cousins, the Consecration-Class, but less effective in combat against military-grade vessels, the Revelation-Class rarely serves in times of war, merely acting as an anti-piracy measure within Ankoran space. Most Ankoran naval officers view being assigned to a Revelation-Class vessel as a punishment detail. Consecration-Class Battleship The standard combat ship in the Covenant fleet, Consecration-Class battleships are the most heavily produced battleship variant in the Covenant. Often they are assigned to patrols in settled Covenant systems for security purposes, or to lead flotillas of frigates in small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. During larger conflicts, they are typically used to support Covenant dreadnoughts as an escort vessel. Revenant-Class Cruiser Primarily a troop-transport vessel, Revenant-Class cruisers are equipped with standard-grade arms and armour. Unlike many vessels of its size, the Revenant-Class cruiser is capable of landing on a planet's surface. Acolyte-Class Frigate The Acolyte-Class Frigate is a simple support vessel for Covenant fleets. They lack significant armour and weaponry, but boast strong shielding. The primary purpose of an Acolyte-Class vessel is to store extra food and water for fleet crews should supplies begin to run dry. They also hold extra medical supplies and excess sleeping quarters for personnel should they be needed. Ghost-Class Infiltrator Utilized exclusively, and named in honour of the Covenant Ghost Program, the Ghost-Class infiltrator is a powerful stealth-ship utilized by Covenant Ghosts the primary source of transportation and base of operations for agents. Designed and optimized for solo reconnaissance missions deep within unstable regions, the Ghost-Class infiltrator boasts state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. This stealth system allows the ship to vent all heat emissions into Hyperspace, thus preventing heat-based scanners to detect the ship. Also fitted with light-fracking visual camouflage systems, the Ghost-Class vessel is nearly impossible to track when entering stealth-mode. Apostasy-Class Dreadnought Acting as flagships for the Covenant Navy, the Apostasy-Class dreadnought acts as a mobile command center as much as it does a warship. The primary offensive capabilities of the Apostasy-Class are visible front-and-center on the outer hull of the vessel - four pairs heavy power twin-cannons, capable of outputting high-calibre vollies of Ion-Pulses, which are capable of quickly overloading standard shielding technology under concentrated fire. Used mainly in cruiser-to-cruiser combat, each cannon possesses an immense fire-rate, and is highly powerful, though lacks the accuracy to combat smaller vessels. Daemon-Class Dreadnought The Daemon-Class currently stands as the largest vessel model in known Ankoran history. The vessel is armed with an experimental super-laser, based on the technology of the civilisation-levelling Gravitation Wave; the ship is capable of completely obliterating enemy vessels in a singles hot, as well as leveling cities from orbit with short bombardments.